Shame (markhyuck)
by ippi-chan
Summary: chap 2 up! Kisah Haechan yang menyukai sunbae nya, Mark. Dan Mark yang 'katanya' sudah punya pacar. Boyslove, yaoi, dont like dont read. #Markhyuck, #markchan.
1. chapter 1

Haechan POV

Aku Haechan Lee. Seorang siswa dari NCT School. Tidak ada yang menarik dari kisah di sekolah. Kecuali kisah seseorang yang kucintai. Ini bukan cinta pandangan pertama. Aku tidak senaif itu untuk percaya dengan perasaan semacam itu. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya tidak ada yang istimewa. Semuanya biasa saja. Sangat biasa.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya tidak ada getaran dalam jantungku. Tidak ada dugeun-dugeun menyenangkan waktu itu.

Flashback

Seorang siswa bertubuh gembul sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah, padahal ada larangan untuk berlari di koridor.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga saja belum telat." gumam Haechan, siswa bertubuh gembul itu.

Brukk

'Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini' batin Haechan

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di jam pelajaran seperti ini?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Maafkan aku sunbae, aku sedang mencari kelas Seo seonsangnim" Ucap Haechan sambil membungkukkan badan beberapa kali.

"Seo saem sedang ada di ruang 11" ucap siswa tersebut.

"Terima kasih, sunbae. Btw aku Haechan, 10-D jurusan IPS." ucap Haechan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mark Lee. 11-A IPA" ucap Mark sambil menerima uluran tangan Haechan.

"Aku harus pergi, sunbae. Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Annyeong." ucap Haechan sambil lalu, Mark hanya tersenyum simpul.

Flashback end

Hanya seperti itu pertemuan pertama kali aku dengannya. Waktu itu aku hanya senang bertemu dengannya karna dia tampan. Hehehe anggap saja aku centil memang seperti itu faktanya.

Sampai saat ini hubunganku dengan Mark sunbae hanya sebatas sunbae-hobbae saja karna memang aku tidak ada nyali untuk mendekatinya. Apalagi untuk minta idline aku tidak berani. Bahkan untuk menyapa saja aku harus menunggu dia berjalan sendiri. Anggap saja aku pengecut. Memang itu nyatanya, hihihi.

Aku tidak berani mendekatinya karna aku merasa sangat tidak sebanding dengannya. Memang aku bukan seorang nerd. Tapi tetap saja, aku bukan seorang yang famous seperti Mark sunbae. Ini terhitung bulan kelima dari pertemuan pertama kami dan bulan ketiga dari aku mulai menyukainya. Huh, sangat tidak ada kemajuan.

Memang semenjak pertemuan pertama kali aku lebih sering memperhatikannya ketika sedang di sekolah. Kebiasaan ini yang membuatku menjadi candu, dan terus menerus ingin kulakukan. Dan kebiasaan memperhatikannya menjadikan aku mulai menaruh rasa suka padanya. Entah sejak kapan pastinya.

Flashback

Seorang siswa duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sambil mengamati seseorang yang sedang bermain basket sendirian tsb. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haechan. Yang sedang diamati yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mark.

Mark berjalan pelan kearah Haechan yang sedang melambaikan tangan beringas di pinggir lapangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mark sambil tersenyum.

Deg

Satu detakan pertama diikuti detakan berikutnya seirama pada jantung Haechan setelah melihat senyum Mark.

Haechan gugup. Ini bahaya! Alarm dalam kepala Haechan bergaung.

"E-eeh i-iya sunbae. Hehe aku hanya ingin pulang sedikit terlambat, hehe" jawab Haechan sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Kau ini bi-

"Eh, sunbae aku punya minum satu, kau mau? Kau pasti lelah. Ini ambillah.''

Baru saja Mark akan menjawab, Haechan sudah lebih dulu memotongnya sambil menaruh botol minum dingin kepangkuan Mark.

"Hehehe, kau ini lucu sekali" Mark terkekeh kecil, kemudian meminum air tsb.

Melihat Mark yang terkekeh entah kenapa Haechan senang tanpa sebab. Dia juga ikut tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Btw kenapa ingin pulang terlambat? Apa kau ada masalah?"

'Omoo Mark sunbae perhatian sekali' batin Haechan jejeritan kek fangirl. Padahal Mark kan cuma ingin tau. Dasar Haechan ~

Haechan udah senyum senyum gaje.

"Eh, iya sunbae. Aku tidak mengikuti ekstra apapun. Kemarin umma bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah ada kegiatan ekstra seperti tetanggaku, jadi aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak ikut ekstra apapun. Jadi, kuputuskan kalau hari ini aku akan pulang sedikit telat. Hehehe begitu sunbae." jawab Haechan panjang lebar

"Oh, jadi kau berbohong pada ibumu?" tanya Mark kalem

'Mampus' batin Haechan

"Eeehhh" Haechan melotot kearah Mark

"E-em sunbae aku harus pulang, ini sudah sangat sore. Emm annyeong." ucap Haechan sambil terburu-buru pergi dari sana. Mark yang melihat ekspresi Haechan terkekeh geli.

'Dia sangat ekspresif' batinnya

Flashback end

Setelah kejadian itu aku malu bertemu dengan Mark sunbae. Karna ketahuan berbohong. Uh, kzl.

Selama aku menjadi orang yang diam diam menyukainya. Aku juga pernah patah hati karna Mark sunbae. Seperti ...

Flashback

Pagi sekali Haechan sudah berada di sekolah untuk piket kelas. Dia 'kan anak rajin. Heol, tapi teman temannya tidak ada yang membantu piket malah bergosip ria.

'Untung perempuan' batin Haechan

''Eh, kamu tau gak? Kemarin aku liat Mark sunbae sama Koeun sunbae di taman kota loh~" ucap salah satu perempuan disana, Yeri.

"Ih~, kamu gak tau ya? Mereka itu udah jadian tau. Kudet sih~." ucap teman Yeri, Hina.

"Masa sih, Na? Mereka serasi loh~"

Haechan yang dengar ucapan mereka langsung lemes. Hatinya sakit cuy~. Kayak ada ekor ikan pari didadanya.

'Oh, jadi Mark sunbae udah punya pacar" batin Haechan merana

Dalam hati dia sudah komat kamit mau lupain aja Mark sunbae biar gak merasa sakit lagi. Huuee T.T

Seharian itu Haechan yang biasanya brisik kalau dikelas diam saja. Pundung di pojokkan. Teman teman udah biasa liat Haechan aneh mereka O aja yekan.

Flashback end

Setelah aku dengar gosip itu, sakit hati aku. Aku berusaha lupain Mark sunbae. Aku selalu pulang lebih awal. Biar gak ketemu Mark sunbae di lapangan. Tapi pas mau pulang sekolah malah ketemu Mark sunbae ngobrol sama temannya yang tinggi sekali, Lucas. Aku langsung senyum senyum gaje. Lupa sudah sama masalah tadi di kelas. Oke fix aku berasa jadi the best labilerseu.

Haechan POV end.

Author POV

Setelah kejadian bertemu dengan Mark, Haechan sudah menancapkan tekad dalam hati untuk berjuang mendekati Mark, meski Mark katanya sudah punya pacar.

Saat ini Haechan sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan melihat Mark bermain basket.

'Kalau dilihat lihat, Mark sunbae sangat putih' batin Haechan sambil melihat kulitnya. Setelah itu dia menghela nafas.

'Apalah daya seorang hitam sepertiku' batinnya merana

"Apa kau sedang ingin pulang terlambat lagi?" tanya Mark yang sudah didepan Haechan.

Haechan yang sedari tadi melamun pun kaget. Dia mengatur ekspresinya.

"Tidak, sunbae hehehe" Haechan cengengesan.

"Apa minum itu untukku?" tanya Mark to the point karna sedari tadi Haechan memegang dua botol minum.

Haechan yang gugup, hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum bodoh kearah Mark.

Belum juga Mark menerima botol air tsb sudah ada yang memanggil Mark.

"Markeu~"

Haechan ikut menoleh kearah suara. Ternyata ...

"Eh, ada apa Koeun-ah?" jawab Mark

"Ada minum nih untukmu." ucap Koeun sambil mengulurkan botol air.

Haechan yang merasa botol minumnya tidak diambil pun menggengam kembali botol minumnya.

"Terimakasih, Koeun-ah" ucap Mark sambil mengambil botol air milik Koeun.

"A-aku permisi dulu sunbae-nim. Annyeong" ucap Haechan sambil membungkukkan badan kepada Koeun dan Mark.

"Eh, kenapa dengan hobae tadi?" tanya Mark pada Koeun.

Koeun hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Setelah kejadian Mark menolak minumnya tadi. Haechan duduk di tepi sungai Han. Memikirkan yang baru saja terjadi. Ini pengalaman pertamanya mengenai cinta. Ia tidak punya referensi. Artikel yang dibacanya tidak membantu apapun. Masa iya Haechan harus bertanya pada ibunya. Kan malu~

Kalau dilihat lihat Koeun cantik, tidak sepertinya yang hitam dan genduts~ uh kalau ingat tadi Haechan kzl deh.

"Apa iya aku harus menyerah saja?" Tanya Haechan entah pada siapa, angin mungkin.

"Baru aja berjuang, udah kayak gini amat" duh, rasanya Haechan pengen nangis aja.

 **TBC OR END?**

 **Ini ff pertama aku , mohon bantuannya.**

 **Aku sangat mengharapkan Review kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Kalau nggak ada yang suka yaudah dihapus saja.**

 **Annyeong~**


	2. chapter 2

_CHEER UP_

 _Setelah kejadian Mark menolak minumnya tadi. Haechan duduk di tepi sungai Han. Memikirkan yang baru saja terjadi. Ini pengalaman pertamanya mengenai cinta. Ia tidak punya referensi. Artikel yang dibacanya tidak membantu apapun._ _Masa iya Haechan harus bertanya pada ibunya. Kan malu~_ _Kalau dilihat lihat Koeun cantik, tidak sepertinya yang hitam dan genduts~ uh kalau ingat tadi Haechan kzl deh._ _"Apa iya aku harus menyerah saja?" Tanya Haechan entah pada siapa, angin mungkin._ _"Baru aja berjuang, udah kayak gini amat" duh, rasanya Haechan pengen nangis aja._

Hari itu Haechan memutuskan berjuang untuk cinta pertamanya. Ciee~

Sekarang Haechan sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menonton Mark sunbae-nya basket pada jam istirahat sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya.

Tapi, sekarang Haechan ada tugas yang mengharuskan untuk melihat ponsel lebih lama. Ia sedang melihat sebuah artikel dari ponselnya. Artikel itu berisi cara mendekati kakak kelas. Huhuhu anggap saja Haechan payah karna tidak tau caranya.

Haechan manggut-manggut sok paham mambaca artikel tsb.

Langkah pertama mendekati kakak kelas.

 _1\. Ajak kenalan_ _'Aku dan Mark sunbae sudah kenalan kan?' batin Haechan_ _Langkah pertama ()_ _2\. Berteman disosial media._

'Ah, nanti minta alamat instagram atau apalah' batin Haechan

Baru saja Haechan akan menscroll kebawah lagi ada suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Gembuull" bisik orang itu.

Haechan menoleh, cepat-cepat ia menutup tab blog tsb.

"Apaan sih, mata tidur. Sukanya bikin kaget aja" jawab Haechan sambil mendelik kearah pemuda sipit yang tak lain adalah Jeno, teman dekatnya.

"Hehehe~, ayo kekelas. Sudah bel barusan" ucap Jeno

Tanpa menjawab Jeno, Haechan bangkit dan menggandeng tangannya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua menjadi sorotan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

Jeno memang anak yang famous , selain karna ia tampan dan tubuhnya atletis. Ia juga anak dari pemilik sekolah. Banyak yang mendekatinya untuk jadi kekasih sekaligus temannya. Tapi, ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman termasuk Haechan.

Haechan sendiri bukan anak yang spesial. Ia hanya bocah manis,gembul dan pendek. Bukan seorang anak orang kaya. Tiap harinya ia bekerja paruh waktu di tempat kerabatnya yang ada di Seoul.

Sekarang mereka ada dikelasnya. Karna jam pelajaran sudah selesai 10menit yang lalu. Para siswa sudah pulang hanya ada Haechan dan Jeno.

"Chan, hari ini kau kerja?" tanya Jeno

"Yaiyalah, Jen. Mau ikut?" jawab Haechan sambil menatap Jeno.

Jeno yang ditatap Haechan menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Emm i-itu aku sedang ada tugas dari Seo seonsaengnim karna bolos dua hari yang lalu." Jeno menjawab dengan sedikit kesal.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku mengerjakan tugasmu?" Jawab Haechan dengan muka polos.

Jeno yang menerima jawaban Haechan hanya mendecak. Temannya ini tidak peka sekali.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Yasudah ayo keluar."

Tanpa menjawab Jeno, Haechan langsung menggandeng tangan Jeno.

Perlu diketahui Haechan itu suka skinship. Bukan skinship yang seperti itu. Skinship yang Haechan suka hanya menggandeng tangan dan merangkul dll.

"Jen, pulang lewat pinggir lapangan dong. Mau liat Mark sunbae dulu. Hehe" pinta Haechan dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Hm" Jeno hanya menjawab sekenanya, karna ia tau Haechan suka dengan sunbae mereka tsb.

Mereka teman wajar saja jika berbagi rahasia seperti itu.

"Jen, Mark sunbae ganteng ya?" Haechan menggumam lirih tapi masih didengar oleh Jeno.

"Siapapun tau kalau Jeno yang paling tampan" jawab Jeno sekenanya. Dia malas omong-omong kalau bahas Mark.

Mereka sekarang sedang lewat pinggir lapangan. Haechan sedang memperhatikan Mark yang ada ditengah lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Mendengar jawaban Jeno tadi Haechan terkekeh geli. Temannya ini percaya diri sekali.

"Iya, Jeno yang paling tampan. Hihihi~" sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lengan Jeno. Inginnya Haechan merangkul bahu Jeno saja tapi karna tinggi badan yang yah~ tidak perlu dijabarkan.

Jadi, Haechan merangkul lengan saja. Jeno yang mendengar jawaban Haechan hanya tersenyum. Senang sekali dia~.

"Hati-hati dijalan Haechan-ie, kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku saja" Jeno berkata pada Haechan yang akan mengayuh sepedanya diparkiran.

"Ck, Aku ini laki-laki sejati. Yasudah kau juga hati-hati ne. Bye Jeno-ya" jawab Haechan sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Jeno juga sedikit melambaikan tangan pada temannya itu.

"Astaga, aku tadi lupa meminta sosmed Mark sunbae" pekik Haechan tanpa sadar.

"Ciie, yang suka kakak kelas ciie" goda Doyoung yang bekerja dengan Haechan tadi.

"Ih~ apaan sih. Doyoungie hyung sok tau deh" jawab Haechan sedikit ketus tapi pipinya memerah.

"Ck, dasar tsundere. Sudah sana bekerja. Oh ya, pipimu sudah seperti pantat bekantan saja. Gembul dan merah" setelah mengatakan itu Doyoung langsung lari.

Taeyong yang mendengarnya hanya terbahak kencang. Haechan sudah berlari mengejarnya.

Haechan hari ini datang lebih awal sekolahnya. Tadi pagi ia sampai membuat kaget satpam di flatnya karna berangkat pagi sekali. Haechan berangkat pagi bukan tanpa alasan. Ia punya misi untuk meminta sosmed Mark.

Sekarang Haechan sedang diparkiran sepeda dan mobil. Sebenarnya, yang membawa sepeda ke sekolah hanya beberapa siswa termasuk dirinya. Haechan melihat mobil Mark masuk parkir. Haechan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Mark.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Mark sunbae " Haechan menyapa lebih dulu

"Emm annyeong" jawab Mark singkat karna sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Haechan yang tiba-tiba.

"E-emm sunbae bolehkah aku minta sosmed sunbae? " tanya Haechan maluu. Bahkan, pipinya sudah seperti tomat.

"Hehehe, kau ini lucu sekali. Ini" jawab Mark sambil menyodorkan ponselnya

 ** _MarkeuLee_**

"Terimakasih banyak sunbae, Haechan kekelas dulu. Annyeong" ucap Haechan sambil terburu-buru. Setelah membungkukkan badan beberapa kali, Haechan langsung lari.

"Haechan?? Hm, manis juga" gumam Mark lirih.

"Markeu~" Mark menoleh, dibelakangnya ada Koeun.

"Ayo kekelas" Mark diam saja sambil menerima gandengan tangan Koeun.

Haechan belum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ia melihat Koeun dan Mark bergandengan tangan. Hatinya nyut-nyutan.

"Hufft, baru saja dapat akun sosmednya. Tapi tak apalah, apa salahnya berjuang" ucap Haechan seorang diri.

Harusnya sekarang Haechan sudah mengadd akun sosmed Mark. Tapi disisi lain ia malu. Tadi udah keliatan banget ia centilnya didepan Mark.

'Yaampun, Mark sunbae ilfeel gak ya sama aku?'

'Omoo!! Kok jadi centil gini sih aku?' Batin Haechan.

Pada akhirnya Haechan tetap mengadd akun Mark. Biar gak sia-sia malunya tadi. Hehehe~

 ** _Haechanie add to MarkeuLee_**

 **TBC** **jangan lupa RnR yaa..**


End file.
